Dragons en libertés!
by odelie
Summary: Charlie doit enquêter sur la disparition de plusieurs dragons. Il éprouve cependant quelques difficultés...En effet, comment faire son enquête de façon discrète alors qu'on ait accompagné d'une personne qui ne connaît pas la subtilité. Et puis, c'est difficile de se concentrer lorsqu'on commence à tomber amoureux.


**Disclaimer: **l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que ses personnages.

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette histoire contiendra une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, même si cela ne sera pas le point central de la fiction. Le récit se déroule après les sept tomes d'Harry Potter. De plus, j'écris lentement donc la publication se fera lentement. Sur ce bonne lecture! Les reviews sont toujours apprécié!

**Chapitre 1**

La chasse était commencée. Charlie, immobile, guettait sa proie. Un mouvement, un léger bruit ou même une respiration un peu forte pouvait le mettre en danger. Il ne devait pas se faire repérer, du moins pas avant le signal. Le plan, il devait suivre le plan. Les risques que Charlie prenait, ils les avaient calculés. Du moins, il espérait que tout fonctionne comme prévu.

Une étincelle verte lui fit savoir qu'il n'était maintenant plus seul à chasser, les autres étaient prêts. Il pouvait maintenant passer à l'action. Il n'attendit pas le deuxième signal et sortit doucement de sa cachette. La bête lui tournait encore le dos, mais cela allait changer. Il pointa sa baguette vers la créature et un souffle chaud se dirigea vers elle. Elle se retourna et poussa un rugissement.

Étape 1 : Provoquer le dragon. Réussi!

Durant un instant le temps sembla s'arrêter et Charlie put admirer le féroce dragon qui lui faisait face. Ses écailles vertes luisaient au soleil, une longue corne dorée ornait son front, ses yeux plissés par la rage ne laissaient entrevoir qu'un éclat jaune. La créature recula la tête et ouvrit la bouche, prête à cracher son feu.

Une brusque poussée d'adrénaline lui fit prendre conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas raisonnablement rester ainsi sans bouger, à admirer le paysage. Il se retourna et se mit à courir sans se retourner. Ce geste pourrait paraître stupide, mais Charlie savait exactement quoi faire. Il laissa le dragon le poursuivre et entrevit les sorts des sorciers présents qui essayaient de ralentir la bête. Une lumière rouge suivie d'un bruit sourd lui apprit qu'un sortilège avait scié un arbre et que celui-ci était tombé derrière lui. Ce fut au rythme des étincelles et des grognements d'une dragonne en colère que courut Charlie. Un soudain silence se fit et il sentit ses muscles se tendre.

Étape 2 : Courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Fait!

— A ta gauche, s'écria la voix d'un de ses collègues.

Le sorcier plongea vers la droite évitant de justesse l'haleine enflammée de l'animal. Il se releva, le souffle court, et repartit de plus belle. Charlie voyait son but se rapprocher. Il se retourna pour être certain que le dragon le poursuivait encore. La vague de chaleur qu'il ressentit lui apprit qu'il était encore une fois passé à deux baguettes de se faire rôtir vivant. Il laissa échapper un juron et continua d'avancer. Les arbres du boisé se firent plus fournis et un sentier légèrement en pente apparut sous ses pieds. Il y était presque. L'effort physique commença à lui peser et il sentit sa tête tourbillonner légèrement. Malgré cela, la distance qu'il lui restait à parcourir était minime et il se sentit léger. Quelques pas, et il sentit la barrière de protection de la réserve l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Étape 3 : Survivre assez longtemps à l'étape 2 pour arriver à la barrière. Merlin soit loué, réussi!

Cette barrière magique était formée d'un système complexe de sorts, de runes et même d'ancienne magie. Elle était si puissante que Charlie sentait ses poils se hérisser. Elle devait être puissante, elle devait tout de même empêcher une centaine de dragons de sortir terroriser le monde. Elle avait aussi pour fonction d'empêcher les moldus de venir servir d'amuse-gueule. Bref, elle devait cacher la présence de la réserve aux curieux, sorciers comme moldus. Les sorciers qui l'avaient conçue s'étaient assurés qu'elle était indestructible et surtout infaillible. Pourtant, des failles, ces derniers temps, il y en avait eu. Au début rien de très grave, des moldus qui s'aventuraient près de la réserve, des animaux qui traversaient la limite, mais maintenant un dragon s'était échappé.

En parlant de dragon, Charlie en avait un qui était toujours à ses trousses. Il entendait ses grognements et la terre vibrait sous ses pas. Ses collègues avaient bien réussi à retarder la bête et il disposait encore de quelques précieuses secondes. Il leva sa baguette et traça dans un geste fluide le schéma qui lui permettait, à lui, mais aussi à ses compagnons, de temporairement rendre la barrière franchissable.

Il traversa la limite et attendit que le dragon le suivre. Ce que fit la bête assez rapidement, ses yeux brillèrent et elle fonça tête baissée, corne en avant.

Le sorcier l'attendait. Il laissa ses vieux réflexes d'attrapeur agir et, à la dernière seconde, fit un pas en avant, repassa la barrière et la referma.

Étape 4 : Ouvrir la barrière et enfermer le dragon dans la réserve. Fait!

Il se retrouva entouré de ses collègues. Ils l'accueillirent avec des félicitations. Charlie sentit l'adrénaline le quitter et être remplacée par la joie. Il avait réussi et s'en était encore une fois bien tiré. Le dragon n'avait pas une seule égratignure, lui-même n'avait que quelques contusions et plus important encore ses collègues semblaient en vie.

Mihai, un grand gaillard aux cheveux hirsutes et au regard vert malicieux, s'approcha de lui et passa un bras par-dessus son épaule, l'entraînant vers le sentier. Le sentier qui conduisait à leur camp.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou bien te tabasser pour nous avoir entraînés dans ton plan stupide et dangereux.

Le roumain lui jeta un regard, semblant réfléchir profondément à la question.

— Tout compte fait, je vais t'épargner, mais tu nous dois à tous une tournée.

Les autres sorciers derrière eux poussèrent des cris de joie, ils adoraient la proposition de Mihai. Saia, une jolie blonde, prit la parole :

— J'aurais préféré un dîner.

— Que diriez-vous d'une pizza et d'une bière? fit Charlie se sentant généreux. Après tout, cela aurait pu être dangereux.

Saia parut un peu déçue. Elle avait pensé à un autre genre de dîner ou plutôt elle en avait espéré un. Alex et Stefan, les deux autres gardiens qui avaient participé à leur petite expédition, semblaient plutôt contents. Une journée remplie d'action couronnée d'une bonne bière, ils ne pouvaient rien demandé de mieux. La jeune femme ne bouda pas longtemps et c'est un petit groupe joyeux qui rentra au campement.

Charlie se dit que le terme « campement » n'était peut-être pas le plus approprié. Quelques maisons abritant une cinquantaine de sorciers se situaient aux abords de la réserve. Elles étaient disposées autour d'un grand bâtiment qui servait de centre des activités. Ici se regroupaient des chercheurs en tout genre. Il y avait des experts en potions recherchant de nouvelles propriétés au sang de dragon, des médicomages faisant de même et bien sûr des zoologistes qui étudiaient le comportement de leurs petits protégés.

Il avait longtemps fait partie de ce dernier groupe (sa mère croyait qu'il en faisait encore), mais le travail de gardien lui plaisait. Il lui permettait de réellement s'occuper des dragons, en tant que zoologiste il ne pouvait qu'observer.

Leur petit groupe se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal. C'est là que se trouvaient les cuisines et la salle qui servait un peu de salle commune. Les gens de la réserve s'y rassemblaient souvent. Leur réserve, située dans une montagne isolée de la Roumanie, offrait des paysages magnifiques, une flore incroyable et des créatures magiques, dont les dragons. Cependant elle n'offrait pas beaucoup de divertissements. Les soirées dans la salle commune à jouer aux cartes et à boire de la bière étaient ce que Charlie préférait.

Leur groupe s'était installé à une table, bière à la main. L'ambiance était joyeuse, forts qu'ils étaient de leur réussite. Alex tentait de leur expliquer les règles d'un jeu moldu nommé « pogueur » (poker) Stefan posait mille et une question, Mihai avait depuis longtemps déposé ses cartes et regardait Sefan et Alex se chamaillé. Charlie et Saia, s'étant désintéressé du jeu depuis un bout de temps, avaient commencé une partie de bataille sorcier.

Malheureusement, Charlie sentait que la partie était bientôt perdue pour lui. Saia avait un petit sourire triomphant devant le peu de cartes qui lui restait.

— Bonsoir, boss, vous venez vous joindre à notre partie de poder ? fit Mahai un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Charlie se retourna et vit que le chef de la réserve était bel et bien entré dans la salle commune, ce qui était plutôt rare. En effet, Dacian Ward se mêlait très peu aux sorciers de la réserve, du moins lorsque cela dépassait le cadre du travail. Charlie le soupçonnait d'être un grand timide qui avait besoin de l'assurance de son rôle de chef pour interagir avec les autres. Il était néanmoins un très bon chef et Charlie le respectait énormément.

Tandis que l'homme avançait, il lui fit un signe de la main.

— M. Weasley, c'est vous que je viens voir. Je dois vous parler dans mon bureau. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Oh, ça commençait mal ! Charlie savait que ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt allait avoir des conséquences, mais il pensait avoir la nuit pour se préparer une défense solide. Comment le chef avait-il été mis au courant aussi rapidement?

Le jeune homme se leva à contrecœur, il aurait préféré rester un peu plus longtemps entouré de ses amis s'amuser et à rire.

Le bureau de M. Ward se situait lui aussi dans le bâtiment principal. C'était une pièce carrée, petite, presque dénudée. Il y avait quelques meubles dont un bureau en bois massif, des étagères et quelques sièges confortables. Il n'y avait aucune photo personnelle et, à sa connaissance, Dacian n'avait pas de famille. Sa vie, c'était la réserve. Il lui consacrait son temps, son énergie, sa magie et en prenait soin comme de la prunelle de ses yeux. C'était un homme strict, mais il le fallait. Des dragons — Charlie avait peut-être tendance à l'oublier — c'était dangereux.

Le chef de la réserve prit place derrière son bureau, lui fit signe de s'asseoir et se lissa la moustache pensivement.

— Pourquoi, pourquoi un jeune homme comme vous qui travaille ici depuis des années a-t-il fait quelque chose d'aussi insensé ?demanda-t-il d'un air profondément déçu.

Charlie se sentit pour la première fois de la soirée coupable.

— Je... Cette dragonne était dehors, mettant sa vie en danger, en plus de plusieurs autres. J'ai pensé que de l'attraper le plus rapidement possible était la meilleure solution.

Le chef le regarda un instant perplexe.

— Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu d'autres gardiens ? Vous savez bien qu'il en faut au moins une douzaine pour pouvoir maîtriser un dragon. D'ailleurs, c'est le protocole ! Et quelle idée stupide vous avez eue. Faire la course avec un dragon ?

Charlie se sentit un peu gêné. Oui, dit comme ça, cela semblait un peu stupide.

— Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la blesser. Cette dragonne est en gestation. Je sais que la magie est souvent déconseillée dans ces cas-là.

— C'est bien joli de vouloir protéger les dragons de cette réserve, mais pas au péril de votre vie et surtout de celle de vos collègues ! tempêta son interlocuteur.

— Je savais ce que je faisais, nous ne courrions aucun risque !

— Vraiment ? Que serait-il arrivé si le dragon avait décidé de poursuivre Saia, Mihai ou bien Stefan?

— J'étais bien plus intéressant.

— Vous êtes tellement sûr de vous, vous en devenez arrogant. Vous prenez trop de risques. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit bien sage de vous garder dans l'équipe des gardiens. Dès demain, vous…

Le sorcier plus âgé venait de se faire interrompre par des coups frappés à la porte.

— Ha je crois que c'est justement la personne que j'attendais. Il devait arriver cette après-midi. Je pensais le confier à Stephan puisqu'il s'est blessé récemment, mais je crois que je vais plutôt vous le confier. Vous allez vous occuper de lui pour un temps, vous l'assisterez, le protégerez des créatures de la réserve. C'est un spécialiste des runes, envoyé par le ministère. J'ai besoin de réfléchir sur ce que je vais faire de vous.

Le directeur de la réserve observa un moment le silence. Puis, tout en allant ouvrir la porte à l'étranger, lui dit ses derniers mots.

— Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'aussi irréfléchi ait sa place en tant que gardien de cette réserve.

Charlie se sentit paralysé. Il voulait répondre, argumenter, se justifier, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. C'est avec ce sentiment d'impuissance et de peur qu'il sortit de la pièce sans regarder la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Puis, quelques pas plus loin, il changea d'avis. Fuir ne servait à rien. Il prouverait à son chef qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il guiderait cet envoyé du ministère, le garderait en sécurité. Après tout, assister un spécialiste des runes ne devait pas être plus difficile que de s'occuper de dragons.

D'ailleurs, que faisait un spécialiste des runes dans la réserve? Il y avait un seul moyen de le découvrir…


End file.
